marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kofi Whitemane (Earth-199999)
History Prince Kofi Whitemane is a member of the Kymellian race, who have built a peaceful, benevolent civilization with highly advanced technology. The Kymellians' principal source of energy is a process that combines matter & antimatter. (The subatomic particles composing antimatter have opposite charges to those of the equivalent particles of matter itself. When matter contacts antimatter, both are entirely converted into vast quantities of energy.) The first testing of this process initiated a chain reaction that totally destroyed the original Kymellian homeworld. Much of the Kymellian race escaped in starships. Recently, Kofi's cousin, Aelfyre Whitemane, nicknamed "Whitey," a student of Earth's literature, learned that the Earthman Dr. James Power had developed a matter/antimatter converter that worked similarly to the Kymellians'. Whitemane went to Earth to stop the converter from being used, believing it would trigger a chain reaction that would destroy Earth. The alien Z'nrx, whom Whitemane nicknamed "Snarks," sought the knowledge of how the converter worked, hoping to use it as a weapon for conquering other worlds. Snarks kidnapped Dr. Power & his wife, but Whitemane prevented the Snarks from abducting the Powers' children, Alex, Julia, Jack, & Katie, as well, at the cost of his own life. Dying, Whitemane transferred a different one of his superhuman powers into each of the four Power children & asked them to use their new abilities to save Earth. The four children called themselves the Power Pack. They succeeded in thwarting the Snarks, rescued their parents, & destroyed the matter/antimatter converter. The four children were then visited by Whitemane's grandfather, Byrel, whom they came to regard as a kind of honorary grandfather. Byrel, in turn, regarded the Power children as if they were his own grandchildren. Bhadsha, the Snark emperor, was dying, & the various Snark queen mothers were planning for the wars that would break out upon the emperor's death in order to determine which of the queen's sons will become his successor. Kofi's father, Lord Yrik Whitemane, a Kymellian ambassador, was engaged in negotiations with the Snarks to try to prevent the destruction that the forthcoming civil wars in the Snark Empire would wreak on the Snark-ruled worlds & others. Kofi was furious that his father cared more about his ambassadorial work than about his son. While on the Snark throneworld, Kofi learned that the most ambitious of the queen mothers, Maraud, was sending her son, the powerful High Snark Jakal, to Earth to capture Power Pack to use them somehow in the upcoming battle for the Snark throne. Kofi believed that Yrik would do nothing to save the Power children for fear of jeopardizing his negotiations with the Snarks. Therefore, Kofi, who regarded the Power children as his "blood cousins," decided to save the children himself somehow, & traveled to Earth using his father's sentient starship, the smartship named Datta. Powers & Abilities Seemingly those of Kofi Whitemane (Earth-616). Powers All Kymellians are born with the potential to control energy, mass, acceleration, & gravity in certain ways, but a Kymellian must spend years of training to develop real skill in these abilities. A Kymellian who does so is referred to by the Snarks as a "sorcerer," although, in fact, the abilities have nothing to do with sorcery. The only superhuman ability that Kofi is known to have developed at this point is that of self-teleportation. Only recently Kofi could travel no more than several feet at a time by teleportation, but he has rapidly learned how to teleport much longer distances at a time. However, Kofi cannot yet even cover a mile in one teleportational jump, & must therefore make several teleportational "hops" to bridge such a distance. Presumably, the amount of distance he can travel in a single teleportational jump will increase as he grows in age & experience. An unusual visible energy effect surrounds Kofi when he begins or emerges from a teleportational jump. It remains to be seen whether Kofi will eventually develop other superhuman powers as well. Abilities Like all Kymellians, Kofi has a nictitating membrane over his eyes which enable him to see clearly underwater. Strength level Kofi has the normal strength of a Kymellian child of his age, height, & build who engages in moderate regular exercise. It is not known exactly how this strength compares to that of an Earth human being, but it is probably roughly the same as that of a human child of the same physical age, height, & build. Notes External Links *Kofi Whitemane (Earth-616) *Kofi Whitemane (Earth-5631) Category:Power Pack Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-199999 Category:Aliens